


El Fin de La Soledad - Lan Wangji confession - wangxian

by yoohmy



Category: MDZS, Mxtx - Fandom, the untamed, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Español, Final Feliz, M/M, Missing Part, Missing Scene, Perdido y recuperado, WangXian, Yiling Laozu, basado en el canon, confesión de lan wangji, lo que pasó en la cueva de la batalla en noche sin fin, parte perdida, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohmy/pseuds/yoohmy
Summary: Si tan solo hubiera sabido que el día en que confesó su amor sería también la última vez que lo vería, Lan Wangji hubiera hecho cosas muy distintas de las que hizo. Aun después de pasados trece años de la última vez que vio a Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji sigue soñando con el día en que confesó sus sentimientos en la cueva donde se refugió con Wei Ying durante tres días luego de la masacre en noche sin fin. Arrepintiéndose y reacio a dejarlo ir por completo. Cuando escucha las notas de una melodía muy arraigada en su corazón, lo sabe, sus días de esperar en soledad han llegado a su fin.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	El Fin de La Soledad - Lan Wangji confession - wangxian

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente trata sobre el duelo en el que ha vivido Lan Wangji los años siguientes de la muerte de Wei Wuxian, también quise escribir la parte que la autora no contó con detalle sobre como fue que se confesó Lan Zhan cuando ocultó y protegió a Wei Wuxian durante los tres días siguientes a la batalla en la noche sin fin :,)

Lan Wangji seguía soñando con Wei Wuxian.

había pasado ya mucho tiempo. Trece años donde por momentos trató de avanzar y otras veces se obligó a bloquear momentáneamente de su mente las cosas que le recordaban a él. Cuando su mirada captaba un atisbo de la combinación del negro y el rojo. Cuando escuchaba a la gente hablar sobre la cultivación demoniaca. Cuando le parecía escuchar una voz ya muy conocida y a la vez ya muy lejana, llamándolo como si estuviera esperando ser encontrado en algún lugar. Cuando alguien decía su nombre con miedo, todo lo que Lan Wangji podía sentir era perdida y arrepentimiento.

Con el tiempo las heridas habían sanado. Las cicatrices en su espalda fueron hechas para hacerle recordar su lugar en el mundo, para castigarlo cuando su propio corazón finalmente añoró con todo su ser a un hombre. Lan Wangji jamás había pensado en el tipo de cosas románticas, honestamente no había razón para hacerlo cuando no era de importancia para él. Ahora viendo estas cicatrices no podía ser más obvio que incluso a alguien como él le era imposible controlar este tipo de sentimientos que en otro tiempo muy lejano hubiera llamado inaceptables. Ahora estas cicatrices no eran el recordatorio de un castigo o una consecuencia de su imprudencia, nunca lo habían sido. Estas marcas en su piel no eran más que la prueba de lo que alguna vez finalmente se permitió sentir, prueba de su lealtad incondicional, prueba de los mil infiernos que cruzaría para mantener a alguien a salvo.

Guardaba su recuerdo como un talisman de protección cuando la añoranza se hacía un poco demasiado insoportable. Los objetos que le recordaban a él los guardaba con esmero y entusiasmo como si se tratasen de unos tesoros de valor incalculable. Los primeros años después de perderlo, había pasado mucho tiempo de sus días tocando Inquiry, pensando que quizá en un momento de suerte podría contactar con su alma ahora perdida, para guardarla y protegerla de todo mal, para esperar y esperar. Todo lo que fuera necesario.

Pensar en él era casi insoportable. 

Pensar en Wei Wuxian era como abrir su corazón y dejar que hielo entrase en él. Pensar en Wei Wuxian era como lamentar, resignarse y pasar por el duelo nuevamente. Era dejar a su alma correr por las calles de Yiling una vez más, fuera de sí y aferrándose a un último hilo de esperanza, interrogando mientras lo buscaba y sufriendo mientras lo perdía. Recordar su cálida sonrisa temprana y el odio en sus ojos cuando ya había anochecido le hacía desear llevarlo al Receso de las Nubes para poder ocultarlo del mundo y protegerlo. Era pensar en lo que pudo ser, las cosas que pudo haber hecho pero no hizo. Era imaginar algún "hubiera". Y no había la posibilidad de ninguno porque ahora él estaba muerto y a Lan Wangji no le había quedado más opción que seguir adelante.

Aun así jamás pudo evitarlo, y cuando los recuerdos lo invadían jamás pudo huir de ellos con éxito en esos primeros años. Incluso la última vez que lo vio y estuvo a su lado parecían un sueño. Ojalá hubiera prestado más atención a cada detalle, ojalá hubiera visto a Wei Wuxian por más tiempo, ojalá no hubiera dejado su lado aun cuando Lan Qiren había llegado acompañado de otros discípulos, listos para llevarse a Lan Wangji y librarse de una vez por todas del Patriarca de Yiling. Pero sus fuerzas estaban machacadas, su energía espiritual estaba dañada y exhausta, y la necesitaba para mantener consciente a Wei Ying. Finalmente no pudo seguir luchando contra ellos y proteger a Wei Wuxian así que lo tomó en sus brazos y con lo último que quedaba de sus fuerzas lo puso a salvo. Sabía que si se quedaba con él la gente de su secta atacaría los túmulos funerarios para llevarlo de regreso, y a ninguno le quedaban más fuerzas luego de la masacre que Wei Wuxian había ocasionado unos días antes. Reacio a dejarlo pero temeroso a que algo pudiera pasarle a él y a la gente que vivía en la montaña, Lan Wangji lo dejó a unos metros de las casas de la gente de la secta Wen y se marchó para entregarse a sí mismo. 

A los pies de la montaña lo estaban esperando su hermano, su tío y los demás miembros de la secta que los habían acompañado, todos viéndolo con una mezcla de severidad y curiosidad, solo su hermano observándolo con un profundo pesar en sus ojos y su tío con incredulidad e indignación. No había nada más que esconder. Sus sentimientos eran claros para ellos. También para él.

Se inclinó y pidió escuetamente por un castigo. Casi aliviado, esperando que el dolor físico distrajera su mente de lo que acababa de pasar. Wei Wuxian se quedaría en esa montaña con esencia a muerte y a él lo llevarían lejos, sin poder hacer más. El camino de regreso fue como un borrón, a penas consciente de su alrededor, Lan Wangji repitió en su mente el rostro que había dejado atrás, una flauta atrapada en unas manos con un agarre tan fuerte como el acero, y la locura en aquellos ojos, ahora rojos y a penas en control reapareciendo en su mente.

Wei Wuxian:—¿ _Lan Zhan? ¿eres tú?_

Lucía exhausto y aún fuera de sí. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, cuando finalmente había elevado su mirada luego de pasados tres días y lo había visto, parecía creer que Lan Wangji era un sueño o un producto de su imaginación. Cuando habló su voz era apenas reconocible, fuertemente lastimada luego de tanto gritar de dolor.

Lan Wangji lo observó casi sin poder contener el ardor creciente en sus ojos y como si hablase sólo para que él lo escuchara murmuro un escueto:— _Mmn._

Wei Wuxian respondió con dificultad, como si doliera: — _Todo este tiempo...todo este tiempo has estado murmurando algo, ¿Qué es?_

Lan Wangji bajó la mirada, las manos de Wei Wuxian y las suyas propias entrelazadas en un acto que él había iniciado tiempo atrás, en este momento no eran muy diferentes. Ambos estaban en su límite, ambos tenían una expresión parecida en el rostro, ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

Wei Wuxian observó también sus manos fuertemente sujetadas a las del otro y soltó el atisbo de una risa, un sonido reseco y desgarrado que no se parecía en nada a la risa casi felizmente psicópata que Lan Wangji escuchó y adoró muchas veces, muchos años en el pasado. Wei Wuxian intentó liberar sus manos, en cuanto lo hizo el semblante de Lan Wangji decayó aun más, encontró su mirada y habló con suavidad y firmeza: — _Wei Ying está en un estado delicado._

Diciendo esto no era necesario decir más, Lan Wangji estaba pasando de su poca energía espiritual a Wei Wuxian. Este último parecía estar a punto de un colpaso de ira, pareciendo estar a punto de apartar las manos de Lan Wangji de un manotazo. Notándolo, Lan Wangji aseguro su agarre y se apartó un poco para verlo a los ojos, hasta que los ojos de Wei Wuxian se calmaron ligeramente, sus manos reacias seguían tratando de empujarlo pero parecía que lo hacía sin verdaderas intenciones por lo débil y lentos que eran sus movimientos. Lan Wangji se inclinó y suavemente, renuente, con apenas un roce de piel sus frentes se tocaron en un intento de reconfortarse. 

Con los ojos cerrados, ambos aguardaron así por un largo tiempo mientras Lan Wangji trataba con su poder espiritual a Wei Wuxian. Este último volvió a hablar:— _Arruiné todo...maté a todos...y Shijie...ella..._

Lan Wangji apretó su agarre, elevando una mano y tiernamente colocándola sobre la coronilla de Wei Wuxian mientras acariciaba una y otra vez su cabello usualmente brilloso y un poco desordenado. Cuando Wei Wuxian empezaba a perder el control y decir palabras sueltas nuevamente, frotaba sus frentes con cuidado, deseando borrar todos sus recuerdos y portarlos él mismo para que nunca más volvieran a herir a Wei Wuxian... si tan solo pudiera permanecer de esta manera, Lan Wangji pensaba con cuidado y rapidez una manera para salvarlo...

Wei Wuxian movió su cabeza ligeramente, acariciando con sutileza la cinta de su frente, sus ojos se abrieron sin su antiguo brillo en ellos, pero estaban viendo directo a los de Lan Wangji. Conteniendo una profunda respiración, finalmente no pudo soportarlo más. Sus labios se movieron, casi en un susurro. Articulando casi imperceptiblemente. Las ramas de los árboles fuera de la cueva se mecieron unas contra otras mientras una ráfaga fuerte azotaba, el sonido de pisadas y gritos amortiguados afuera de la cueva mientras le buscaban también se hicieron finalmente presentes. El murmullo de unas dulces palabras se balancearon en el viento hasta los oídos de Wei Wuxian, tan gentiles y cuidadosas de no lastimarlo que aun en esa cueva, si hubiera alguien más no las hubiera escuchado. Y no estaría sin palabras como Wei Wuxian lo estaba en esos momentos.

Lan Wangji no se alejó por un solo momento. Wei Wuxian sentado en una roca y Lan Wangji arrodillado justo frente a él, su agarre seguía siendo firme y el suave contacto de sus frentes el mismo. Pero cuando Wei Wuxian se dedicó a observarlo pudo ver claramente su expresión quebrándose, dos finos hilos resplandecientes e incoloros cual cristales de hielo extendiéndose silenciosamente, Lan Wangji seguía diciendo algo. En el estado de Wei Wuxian le sería imposible escuchar todo por completo aun si pusiera todo su empeño en concentrarse; acababa de perder a su hermana y por poco su cordura, su vida también pendía de una cuerda delicada hasta que Lan Wangji lo había puesto a salvo. Por lo tanto apenas escuchaba y lograba captar unas palabras sueltas que salían de la boca de HanGuang-jun, pero no era difícil de entender a qué se refería aun si no estaba en todos sus sentidos para prestar atención adecuadamente: — _Desde aquel entonces...tú...yo nunca...anhelo...perdóname...aquí estoy...sólo puedes ser tú...aun así yo...te..._

Cuando terminó de hablar todas estas dulces e increíbles palabras sus ojos y rasgos fríos escondían algo dentro de ellos mientras observaban su rostro en todo momento, sus labios temblaban, pero Wei Wuxian estaba muy cansado para intentar descubrir qué era, aún parecía fuera de sí, pero ahora por diferentes motivos. Estaba absolutamente furioso.

Luego de un largo tiempo en silencio y sólo observándolo fijamente, nuevamente empezó a apartar sus manos y a tratar de empujarlo lejos con un poco más de fuerza, sus labios apretados hasta volverse blancos hasta que soltó:— _¡PIERDETE! ¡PIERDETE!...¡piérdete!..._

Repetía estas palabras una y otra vez. Cada vez también estas se hacían más y más débiles. Luego de un tiempo su boca se seguía moviendo sin emitir mayor sonido mientras Lan Wangji lo sostenía, tratando de suprimir su propio dolor. Cada vez se sentía más débil y el dolor interno del propio Wei Wuxian era casi palpable en carne propia. Lan Wangji lo acercó aun más, ahora sosteniéndolo en un firme y cálido abrazo.

Wei Wuxian sólo podía pensar que esto era una mala broma, su estómago se sentía revuelto, no sabía que hacer con las cosas increíbles que Lan Wangji le había dicho. ¿qué hacer ahora? ¿no era esto un poco demasiado tarde de todos modos? una ira sin precedentes estaba creciendo en su interior, una ola de resentimiento surgiendo y dirigiéndose irracionalmente hacia el que estaba arrodillado frente a él con sus brazos firmemente a su alrededor. Apenas podía pensar en otra cosa, parecía como si todo el dolor físico y mental lo habían llevado finalmente a su límite, abrumado con todo sólo podía maldecir a Lan Wangji por traer esto justo ahora. Nada podía ser peor para Wei Wuxian que esta situación entera y Lan Wangji le hacia una declaración de ese calibre en medio de todo esto, justo en medio de todo esto.

Cuando Wei Wuxian ya no tenía más opciones. Cuando no podía ilusionarse con esperanzas inadecuadas.

En ese momento al menos 30 hombres irrumpieron en la cueva gritando un nombre, luego nadie dijo más nada, el silencio era tenso y sólo podía indicar una cosa. Los habían encontrado.

Lan Wangji rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se posicionó frente a Wei Wuxian, una mano aun firmemente enrollada en la mano de este último, la otra sujetando su espada ante todos los cultivadores de su secta. Su mirada cristalina estaba recargada de decisión y amenaza, El mensaje era claro, "No lo toquen".

Wei Wuxian escuchó una vieja voz conocida gritar:— _¡Lan Wangji! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ ES ESTO??!! ¡¡EXPLICATE AHORA MISMO!!_

Entonces, casi inmediatamente y sin titubear la suave voz de Lan Wangji habló llena de seguridad, escuetamente:— _No hay nada que explicar, lo que se ve es lo que es._

Pronto Wei Wuxian dejó de sentir el agarre de Lan Wangji, su fuerza desvaneciéndose con alarmante rapidez y su cuerpo empezaba a inclinarse hacia un lado mientras caía al suelo. Escuchó golpes de espada y gritos de hombres. Lejanamente se preguntó si Lan Wangji podría pelear en este estado tan lamentable, quería levantarse y cubrirle las espaldas pero por más que lo intentó no pudo hacer más que arrastrarse a una esquina de la cueva. Tirado ahí, casi al borde de la inconsciencia no pudo evitar permitirse pensar en algo mientras las palabras de Lan Wangji se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, su corazón martillando en sus oídos, su estómago aún se sentía como si estuviera lleno de sangre envenenada. ¿era cierto lo que Lan Wangji le había dicho? ¿en verdad él...estaba...? ¿ _enamorado de Wei Wuxian_? si lo pensaba, la idea de tener a alguien como Lan Wangji peleando contra al mundo a su lado no se le hacía tan mala, ¿Pero estaría Lan Zhan siquiera dispuesto a oponerse al mundo por él? ¿Pero no era eso acaso lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora? 

Lan Wangji, el puro e intachable, HanGuang-jun.

Quién lo hubiera sabido. Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar soltar un sonido áspero parecido al vidrio siendo quebrado. 

Con las cosas llegadas a este punto, había algo en medio de todo esto que era increíblemente fuera de lugar, dolorosamente irónico. Imaginar un destino diferente al que inevitablemente tenía enfrente era desperdiciar su tiempo. Y aun así...

Lan Wangji, Lan Zhan. Quien siempre lo había tratado con la distante amabilidad tan característica suya. Aun cuando el mundo le dio la espalda aquí estaba él. Tratando sus heridas y manteniéndolo oculto y a salvo. Quien había susurrado todas aquellas suaves palabras que deberían ser guardadas solo para aquellos que se aman.

Lan Zhan, el increíble hombre que nuevamente lo estaba cargando en sus brazos como si fuera un objeto frágil y valioso mientras ambos volaban hacia la cima de la montaña de los Túmulos Funerarios.

El aterrizaje fue desastroso y doloroso. Pero Wei Wuxian sólo tomó la mitad de esto, ya que Lan Wangji, débil y herido como estaba no había podido mantener el control de su espada en todo momento y al ver que se estrellarían contra el suelo no pudo hacer más que darles la vuelta y recibir el golpe de lleno. Ahora Wei Wuxian estaba tirado en su pecho, más muerto que vivo.

Lan Wangji hablaba con unos ancianos de la ahora casi extinta secta Wen:— _Si me quedo aquí, ellos vendrán a atacar. Cuiden de él, por favor, cuiden de él._

Luego le dirigió una mirada a Wei Wuxian, pero fue breve, como si tuviera miedo de no ser capaz de irse y dejarlo ahí. _"Recuperate. Regresaré"_ fue lo que había dicho, Wei Wuxian sabía a lo que se refería. La propuesta de llevarlo a la secta Lan seguía en pie luego de todos estos años. Aún asimilando los sentimientos de Lan Wangji, no pudo decirle que eso no era posible, que si iba y colocaba un pie ahí probablemente, o lo delatarian, o lo matarían en el instante. No tuvo el corazón para decirlo en voz alta porque estaba seguro que era algo que Lan Wangji ya sabía.

Al ver la preocupación y el tono de emergencia en la voz de Lan Wangji, los ancianos se apresuraron a asentir con rapidez y a tomar a Wei Wuxian entre tres, se apresuraron a llevarlo dentro y atender sus heridas con lo poco que habían aprendido de una gran doctora que hasta hace poco aún vivía junto a todos. Lan Wangji no miró atrás en su camino de regreso.

___

Lan Wangji cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió con pesar. Una mirada de profunda tristeza era todo lo que quedaba en su rostro. Habían pasado ya trece años desde aquel día. Cinco años pasó tocando el guqin todos los días en sus tiempos libres, tratando de encontrar el alma de Wei Wuxian. Si tan solo pudiera verle una vez más jamás le volvería a fallar. Jamás se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin escoger estar de su lado. Jamás dejaría que Wei Wuxian sufriera otro daño estando solo. 

Esa noche especialmente desolada, Lan Wangji regresó solo hacia el hotel donde se quedaba con los pequeños discípulos de la secta Lan. Soñó toda la noche con vestiduras negras y rojas, un lazo del color de las rosas más admirables, una sonrisa cálida e indemne y una voz llamándole con entusiasmo y jovialidad:

_"¡Lan Zhan! ¡Lan Zhan!~ ¡no tienes porque estar triste, mira...mira, la luna brillante sigue siendo la misma!"_

Al despertar se quedó un momento rememorando su sueño hasta notar una fina gota bajando por su mejilla. La limpió de inmediato. Tocó una melodía en el guqin para relajarse y luego se dirigió con sus discípulos quienes ya estaban en el desayuno, entusiasmados por la cacería nocturna que se llevaría a cabo ese día a los pies de la montaña Dafang.

—¡Hanguang-jun! ¡nos adelantamos a desayunar para ir más rápido a nuestros deberes!— habló un niño de cabello corto atado en una presentable coleta. 

El discípulo a su lado le recordó en voz baja con una sonrisa: —Jingyi, baja la voz, recuerda que Hanguang-jun acaba de despertar.

Acto seguido se levantó y se apresuró a servirle té caliente y el desayuno a Lan Wangji. Este último le agradeció y prontamente marcharon hacia sus deberes.

Lan Wangji estaba a los pies de la montaña esperando noticias de sus discípulos cuando alguien llegó corriendo pidiendo por ayuda, aparentemente el asunto era mucho más serio de lo que parecía en un inicio y sus discípulos aunque eran muy hábiles aun eran muy jóvenes e inexpertos, esto los sobrepasaba. Tomó a bichen y se lanzó disparado hacia la cima de la montaña. 

No le faltaba mucho para llegar cuando unas notas llegaron a sus oídos, impregnando su interior tanto como sus alrededores. Inmediatamente se detuvo. No se atrevía tampoco a respirar por miedo a dejar de escuchar aquella melodía y ser incapaz de afirmar lo que creía. Entonces luego del breve silencio, aquel instrumento nuevamente empezó a tocar, nota tras nota, sin saltarse un compás, no podía haber otra opción.

Se lanzó hacia adelante tan rápido como se le permitía. Su corazón martillando en sus oídos. Sus nudillos empuñados hasta perder el color. Esperanza y miedo revoloteando violentamente en su pecho. Cuando finalmente llegó sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en una figura de negro, esbelta y elegante, parada tranquilamente en medio de una pelea, tocando unas notas en una flauta. 

Eran claramente las notas de WangXian.

Y ese tenía que ser...

No podía ser nadie más que él.

tenía que ser _él_.

_"...Mi amor ha regresado a mí, mis días de soledad han terminado."_

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic únicamente inspirado en la novela Mo Dao Zu shi de la autora Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, todos los personajes le pertenecen a ella, esto solamente fue escrito con fines de entretenimiento <3


End file.
